battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 28
The twenty-eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Mistral-Bit gives Yoku a delayed test to prove his worth. Summary To celebrate finding a new 12 God-King, everyone is preparing a feast. Only Yoku is missing, but Mei volunteers to get him so they can eat. As for Yoku, he's back on the ship, thinking of how he finally has two 12 God-Kings now. He falls asleep, and starts to dream about being back home with his brother. However, in his dream, Usagi suddenly appears. She tells him that she's his trial. Mei's arrival wakes Yoku up. But then, to Yoku's horror, Mei turns into a card. Yoku runs back to inform the others about this, only to find that they all became cards too. Then, Usagi appears again. Yoku asks if he's still dreaming. She says he might be, or he might not. Usagi also explains that if Yoku wants the others turned back to normal, he has to clear the trial, which includes a battle with the strongest opponent. The catch is that he has a time limit to do it. Yoku next finds himself in a field full of colorful doors. Usagi informs that one door lead to the next stage, which is a tea party. Also, she left a guide. The guide, it turns out, is Sandrat. Only now, he goes by Sandcat. Sandcat tells Yoku to try the green door behind him. Yoku is doubtful, but complies because he knows time is short. The green door was incorrect, and just turns giant, however. Sandcat explains that he was going to say the green door was wrong, Yoku just didn't listen to the whole sentence. He continues pointing Yoku to various doors, all of which are wrong and inflict some sort of pain on Yoku. Finally, Yoku becomes so fed up by this, he threatens Sandcat until he shows him the right door. Ultimately, Yoku's threats work, and he makes it to the tea party. Immediately, Kinoto starts spraying him with pepper. She then invites Yoku to take a seat with the other guests, which include Inui (who is dressed as a mouse), Zucchi (who is dressed as a bird), Mofumofu, and a white-haired boy wearing a mask and hat. Usagi tells Yoku that he's free to do whatever he likes, which includes leaving. She even points Yoku to the exit. But she warns him that he might want to take a closer look before he goes. Yoku does so, and finds that the crab mascot he adores is now at the table. He becomes very tempted to stay, and starts to mentally debate over what he should do. But when he imagines Zark telling him a warrior's fate is to choose what's most important, Yoku tearfully leaves. Yoku makes his way to the next stage, the queen's castle. Shunta, who is outside painting flowers, spots him on the way there and admires him. At the castle, Yoku discovers soldiers wearing Battle Spirits cards, led by Kabuto. Behind them, Eto and Mei sit on thrones. Yoku calls to the two, hoping they can tell him what he's supposed to be doing. Eto is furious that Yoku would address her, the Queen of Cards, by her name. She decides that he deserves to die, which Mei agrees to. Thus, Kabuto and his army attack, acting as the cards they each wear. Yoku is stunned by this, and wonders how he can win. He realizes eventually that Eto is also wearing a card, and turns that against the enemy. The card is Burst Wall, which ends their turn. The setting around Yoku finally changes. He's reached the final stage. This is the battle, and his opponent is the masked boy from before. Under the mask is Yoku's face. The idea being, Yoku's own worst enemy is himself. Thus, he's the strongest opponent. The two start their battle, and the others are brought in to watch. Yoku finally brings out Mistral-Bit on his opponents' turn with High Speed Seal, an effect that amazes the audience. He wins the battle, thus clearing the trial. When Yoku wakes up again, Mei is calling him. Yoku is glad to see that Mei is safe, but Mei is just confused. Yoku goes back with Mei to join the others and eat. He wonders if the whole thing was a dream after all. Meanwhile, Usagi's figure appears on the moon and waves. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The RabbitTwelveGodKing Mistral-Bit is featured Matches Yoku vs. Trial Yoku Cards Used Green Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Usagi Mogami- Kei Shindou *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Zucchi- Katsuya Shiga *Zark- Taishi Murata *Soldier- Shōhei Ogawa *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard/Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Yoshinori Yumoto Trivia *Usagi takes over the Lecture segment, in place of Toshio. Category:Episodes: Double Drive